


Siren's Snare

by danvssomethingorother



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: But it can be gen, F/M, I can't really decide if this is shippy or not, I mean kinda?, Protective Gamora, or pre ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: Gamora had never been one to pay attention to social cues or customs if they had no benefit to her, so it is quite the shock to her that some do not find Quill’s singing annoying like she did but rather felt it was some sort of Siren’s Snare tempting them.





	Siren's Snare

**Author's Note:**

> So I found [this](http://danvssomethingorother.tumblr.com/post/166709837309/hazeldomain-what-even-is-thiss-you-know) post on Tumblr and I was like, I need to write something like this for GOTG but I made it kinda angsty cause I'm me.

Rocket had kicked them out.

To be more precise, he had kicked Peter out of the ship not liking his shadow hovering over him while he tried to get the Milano to run after that nasty crash (nasty fourth crash but no one seemed to count the first three insisting they were perfect landings). Gamora had taken it upon herself to make certain Peter came back at all, ghosting behind him as he ran out the door avoiding the tools Rocket lobbed at him.

Peter had been mad when they first began their walk to the nearest city, grumbling about the ‘rodent’ destroying his ‘baby’ but the fresh air seemed to do him good lightening his mood the closer and closer they got to the glowing neon lights, the sun finally setting behind them.

Concord really was a beautiful planet, nothing but lush forests and at its heart a gambling city that was rich with bright lights, décor and architecture from a hodgepodge of different planets and civilizations. Not to mention wealthy people.

She frowned realizing how much they really stood out in the clean and polished crowd. Peter still coated in grease, dried blood from the claw mark on his neck and fresh bruises from his squabble with Rocket and Gamora herself armed to the teeth with too many knives, many of which weren’t concealed that well. 

Peter for his part, didn’t seem to care and Gamora soon lost her ability to care for the eyes tracking their movement and the voices whispering to hide their valuables. 

Gamora paused briefly in front of a large luxurious gambling hall, half expecting Peter to follow her in but he smiled and yelled over the crowd he was going further down. She groaned and fought her way back through the large crowd filled with many wealthy women who pressed themselves firmly against just as finely dressed men hissing at them to hold their purses as she shoved past them.

Past the glimmering bright lights and waves of wealthy laughter, she caught site of Peter’s red jacket disappearing past another alley in the poorer side of town. Passing many groups of skimpily dressed people of many genders and species begging her to spend the night with them but she ignored them all hoping to catch him before he did anything stupid. 

She nearly missed him entirely, never expecting him to pass by all the glitz and glamor of the city, instead wandering into the boring side of the planet.

Instead running off to the quiet, sleepy little shopping district where no one seemed to notice her knives or care much about it at all.

The buildings were clean but suffered more wear and tear being in the more neglected side of town surrounded by the homes of the people who inhabited the planet and not the grand hotels that were sold to the guests.

She caught his reflection in a shop window and smiled knowing exactly why he came here. Its sign read it was a Terran themed store, one of the few in the cosmos that cared about Peter’s little primitive world.

Peter caught her in the window and excitedly gestured his hands for her to come in with him, pointing at the box on the side wall he was excitedly digging in.

She rolled her eyes, he really was a big stupid child sometimes. An entire pleasure planet at his disposal and he wants to hang around a boring run down store that sells Terran garbage. 

“Are you a Terran?” she heard the shop keeper, a large pink skinned kree practically yell out, voice squeaking in delight.

“Huh?” Peter asked pulling down the large new head sets he had previously been listening to something with smiling at the man staring at his still bleeding scratch.

“Yeah, I guess my blood usually does give it away, but I think it should be obvious with my roguish good looks, Xandarians just wish they were as pretty as me.” 

“Oh my gosh! I never thought I would meet a live Terran all the way out here!”

“I haven’t been to Terra in a very long time,” Peter laughed going back to digging through the box she recognized as ‘records’, the primitive Terran music discs Peter was always on the lookout for but only owned one.

“Soo I really am no good for answering your questions, I just came here for the records. I saw someone carrying one uptown and they told me I could find them here.” 

“Dude, I deal with all things Terran! I even have record players if you need ---”

“OH MY GOD!” Peter yelled out making Gamora cringe a little, “YES! I have been looking forever for one! I managed to dig up Pink Floyd’s The Dark Side of The Moon a few years ago in a ship grave yard and I have been desperate to find a player for awhile now!”

“Dude! Dude! Am I so glad you found my shop! You have to listen to some records with me! Only a real Terran will appreciate this!”

They stayed in the shop for quite awhile, at first Gamora found it almost fun staying in one place listening to Peter and the shop keep prattle endlessly about their similar music taste but it began to get tiresome.

Peter had smiled to her sympathetically seeing that she had taken a seat in the corner, sharpening one of her many knives and told her she was free to leave but even if she greatly desired to just leave this place, she would not do so without Peter.

Paranoia was a nasty habit she had grown accustomed to over the years, it was always there gnawing at her stomach telling her to hold what she considered precious close or someone else may yank it from you. She felt this very strongly with Peter.

He was naïve and didn’t always think things through, proving it to her further by just blindly drinking the coffee a stranger who had not earned his trust gave him. He sat on the floor, albums spread all around him eagerly taking anything the man gave him.

The man anxiously told Peter he wanted to return to his home, just for a moment, he would return shortly with his copy of ‘Star Wars’ (she knew it was something Peter enjoyed, he talked fondly of it enough). Peter promised to not steal anything while he was gone, he looked nervously towards Gamora but seemed to have trusted Peter enough to make sure she didn’t take anything either. 

Peter had the large headsets on once more, listening to his recently purchased record player (that Gamora still felt he paid too much for).

His singing was annoying but it was also very Peter. Loud, brash, but there was a sweet edge to it that made it bearable. She was used to him singing, he did it loud and he did it often. She did not know the song he was singing but she knew this noise well. It was familiar and it was almost calming. She didn’t feel as anxious listening to him switch from singing one song to singing another laying on his back and just humming loudly.

She could tell he was at peace, this was what he loved more then anything, music was his comfort. The thing he played to drown away the bad thoughts she knew swirled in his head as they did in her own, listening to him brought her some comfort as well. It was annoying and always would be but it meant Peter was alright and he was here and he had not been ripped from her like her family had been when she was a child.

Gamora was very observant of everything going on and noticed the man the second he entered, though Peter didn’t seem to notice anything around him, still singing loudly in that Peter way he did.

She didn’t recognize his species right away and felt he must be a half breed. His skin was scaly and glimmered an admittedly beautiful color, from behind you might get the impression he was beautiful with his large muscled build and tight clothing (that suggested he was a traveler like them). His face though was as ugly as his personality, smashed down, sunken in nose and eyes and mouth that popped out. Maybe he was just the product of experimentation thanks to the Kree empire, she didn’t know but she did not trust the almost hungry stare he had on, large bat like ears flicking. His head in Peter’s direction, ignoring her presence entirely. 

“I was searchin' (searchin') on a one-way street  
I was hopin' (hopin') for a chance to meet  
I was waitin' for the operator on the line

What can I do?”

He stopped in front of Peter, just staring at him as he continued to sing, his eyes closed and thoughts only on his music, not paying the new person any mind. If he did feel his presence, he probably only assumed it was the shop keep back from his home.

Gamora didn’t act, that would be a foolish thing to do. She didn’t know what this man wanted or what his connection to Peter even was, for all she knew this was just one of Peter’s old ravager buddies.

Or lord help her, another of his ex-lovers, he had enough of them in the galaxy.

“You gotta slow down (slow down), sweet talkin' woman  
You got me runnin', you got me searchin'  
Hold on (hold on), sweet talkin' lover  
It's so sad if that's the way it's over”

 

Peter finally seemed to understand someone was watching him, slowly beginning to sit up and lower his head sets, cocking his eye brow at the man standing over him. 

“I don’t work here,” Peter said with his usual full of himself smile, “So no I can’t help you find anything.” 

“Your singing…” he began and Peter laughed, beginning to size the man up making Gamora pull out her newly sharpened dagger, waiting for his first move.

“No offense buddy but I am not interested.”

Peter waved his arm towards the man indicating he had nothing more to say to him and Gamora felt a little confused. The man seemed extremely offended to Peter brushing him aside though and yanked the headsets away from Peter when he began to put them back on again.

“You were calling for me. I heard your song and I came.”

“Yeah, sorry pal but the universe doesn’t revolve around you and sometimes a song is just a song and not one for you.” 

“You called for a companion and you just push me aside?” the man hissed yanking Peter off the ground, holding his shirt looking ready to attack at any second but Peter looked highly unamused.

“If I was trying to attract a mate, I’m pretty sure I would want someone prettier then you, butter face.”

“What did I expect coming to a Siren’s lure like yours?” he spat shoving Peter hard back to the ground, “Nothing more then a whore luring in as many as possible. You are lucky a man with honor heard you or maybe you wouldn’t be so lucky.”

“Yer true gentleman, I’m sorry for ever mistaking you for a complete and total dick,” Peter mocked still smiling at him making the man angrier as he stormed out, knocking over some displays as he went. 

Peter’s smile dropped as he rose from his spot collecting his purchases, shoulders dropped enough for Gamora to tell the situation had upset him but he wasn’t going to admit to it.

“Let’s get back to the ship, Rocket should be done by now.”

She followed behind him wordlessly. The shop keep had returned and nearly dropped his items at the trashed displays.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Peter said sincerely pulling out some units and wordlessly handing them to the man, “Thanks for the records. It means a lot but I’ll have to pass on the movie night, I should go now.”

Gamora wordlessly took half his purchases from him and he softly thanked her. She wanted to ask what had just happened but didn’t know if it was the time or place for it. To her surprise, Peter began to explain it for her.

“Some species sing to announce they are ready to mate. If one hears you and likes your voice, that’s it. That’s all the invitation they think they need. In some customs you are labeled a ‘Siren’ for pulling someone in but not accepting their offer. That’s what he was mad about.” 

Gamora said nothing but felt the anger rolling from his sigh and let it fall onto her shoulders as well. 

“When I was little, Yondu forbid me from ever singing outside my quarters. I used to be so mad at him and would do it on purpose until he slammed his hand over my mouth and threatened to break my Walkman. I learned much later on why he was so insistent I keep my singing to myself.”

At Gamora’s horrified face he smiled and shook his head.

“He was one of my exes and he was an actual gentleman. He fell in love with me for my voice that had pulled him in but left on his own when he learned I wasn’t going to commit and settle down and start a family like he wanted. He always warned me about being seen as a Siren on his home planet, never wanting me to be hurt, especially like that.” 

He just shrugged before adding.

“I guess I just have a hard head, I know there is a risk but I don’t care, music is more important then being labeled a Siren to any species I don’t give a shit about to begin with.”

“I think that is a wise way to think of it,” Gamora said pausing before resting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing a little making him smile, “It does not matter to me what you do or what you are labeled but I will kill the creature who thinks its ok to touch you like that.”

Peter said nothing resting his hand on her own and gripping it just as tight.

“Same,” he said his true smile returning as they made their way back to the ship together, Gamora’s hand falling from his shoulder but he didn’t let go and she didn’t have it in her to make him.


End file.
